A cat and a girl
by Estelise
Summary: Ukitake Rukia loves bunnies but she also loves her cat. Her mother gave it to her when she's twelve years old. When she loses her cat, a mysterious white-haired stranger suddenly enters her life.
1. Chapter 1:A start of a new friendship

**Summary:** Ukitake Rukia loves bunnies but she also loves her cat. Her mother gave it to her when she's twelve years old. When she loses her cat, a mysterious white-haired stranger suddenly enters her life.

**Warning:** Some OOC and some grammatical errors but please ignore them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

On with the story ^^.

**Chapter 1: A start of a new friendship**

_**Kuchiki Household**_

In a sunny afternoon under a cherry blossom tree, a twelve year old raven haired girl with purple eyes is running towards her mother who is also like her twin because they have the similar physical features but the difference is that the little girl is much livelier than her mother.

"Okaa-san." the little girl called out running towards her mother.

"Rukia" her mother called out spreading her arms to hug her child named 'Rukia'.

Rukia hugged her mother tightly, feeling the motherly embrace and the feeling of security. While hugging her mother, Rukia noticed that her mother is holding a medium sized box with a blue ribbon attached to it.

"Okaa-san, what's inside the box?" Rukia asked while peeking inside the box.

"Ohhh it's my gift to you." Her mother, Hisana, replied while giving it to her adorable daughter. Once the box is given to Rukia, she immediately opened the box and she saw a white cat with green eyes. The eyes of the cat seem to widen when she saw Rukia. When Rukia saw this, she embraced the cat and in response the cat licked the girl's cheeks.

"Are you happy Rukia?" her mom asked while Rukia carried the cat like a baby then smiled widely at her mother.

"Yes Okaa-san, I'm very happy that I have a new friend." Rukia said while patting the cat's head and in return the cat purred against Rukia's hand.

"Okay I'm happy that you like it just take care of him okay?" Hisana smiled at her cute little daughter.

"Him?" Rukia asked looking at the cat in her hands which just stared at her curiously.

"Yes, _him_ the cat is a boy so now we should name him."

"Ohhh okay I want to call him Shiro!" Rukia announced while bringing Shiro up and smiling.

"Yeah from now on your name will be Shiro, Are you okay with it?" Rukia asked her 'new friend'.

The cat just responded a 'meow' then Rukia took it as a yes.

"Shiro, that's a cute name." Her mother said while patting the head of the cat.

"Yeah it's a cute name for a cute friend" Rukia said while hugging her friend.

Rukia always plays with her friend and she loves to spend her time with him. Every time Rukia will leave for school she will place a kiss in her cat's forehead then her cat will purr to her. When the classes were done she will go home immediately to do her assignments then play with her friend.

These actions became a routine to her so Shiro will always go to her bedroom to sleep there while waiting for Rukia. Every time Rukia will be back from school, Shiro will wait first to finish her assignments then once Rukia is finished they will start to play. These routines took for about three years. But one day Rukia got home from school and she didn't saw Shiro on her bedroom so she became anxious and worried.

"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!" Rukia called out frantically while searching every corner of their house.

"Rukia what's wrong." Her mom asked worriedly as she comes out from the kitchen.

"Shiro is lost and I don't know where he is." Rukia said while trying her best not to cry.

"Ohhhh no! Maybe he got away because after you left I opened your windows so that he can have a fresh air…" Hisana panicked as she realized the mistake she had done.

"Wah! We need to find him maybe some…some…" Rukia can't finish her sentence because she is really worried and she doesn't want to think that something wrong will happen to her friend.

"Okay we will search for him… Sorry Rukia." Hisana said as she hugged her worried daughter.

"It's okay Okaa-san." Rukia responded as her thoughts linger to the possible whereabouts of her white cat.

**Kya~~~ that's my chapter 1 I hope you like it or much more love it lol**

**Um… anyone wants to beta read this story(beta readers who wants this to be beta read should be patient lol because sometimes I update late and patient to teach how to send it lol because I'm new to these beta read thing) Just pm me okay?**

**Please review people I also accepts criticism.**

**-Estelise**

**Edited: 14****th**** August 2012**


	2. Chapter 2:New

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Warning:** Some OOC and grammatical errors.

**Chapter 2: New**

_**Somewhere at the Karakura park**_

Under the dark starry night, a tired looking white cat with green eyes is walking through the park when suddenly a suspicious looking blonde man appeared in front of the cat.

"Hi there little one, you seemed lost." The blonde haired man greeted the cat bending down to pat the cat. The cat growled at him in response.

"Ohhh feisty are we? I can help you become a human." the blonde haired man said as he picks up the cat. The cat struggled to break free but the man is too strong for him. With no avail to break free, the cat seems to reach his limit and fell asleep.

"Ohhh you got tired," The man observed as he pat the head of the cat in his arms. "Ohhh well let's go to my house to proceed to the transformation, shall we?" the strange man said to himself while walking toward the exit of the park.

_**Present**_

"Rukia I'm really sorry!"Hisana apologized on the nth time as she saw her daughter come home from her recent daily 'routine'.

On the past few days, Rukia has been searching Shiro everywhere at Karakura town but she didn't find any clues on where Shiro's whereabouts. During the absence of her cat, Rukia's thoughts always linger to every possible reason why her cat hasn't come home yet. One of the reasons is that maybe someone got Shiro so she posted some flyers and picture of her cat around Karakura town. Every morning, she will wake up early to post some flyers around Karakura town then she will go home to get ready for school.

"Mom for the last time, it's okay. Don't say that it's your fault." Rukia sighed as she comforted her mother. Rukia never blamed her mother about the loss of her cat because she knows it was not done intentionally. "You just want to help Shiro get some fresh air." Rukia continued as she tries to prove that she's not mad.

"But…" Rukia didn't let her mother continue her sentence because she felt guilty on making her mother sad.

"No buts mom it's not your fault and that's final." Rukia said with a slight raise of voice.

"Okay but go to school now." Hisana tries to change the topic because she noticed that her daughter is becoming stress about their previous topic. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Hisana said as she looks to the clock located at the table.

"Okay." Rukia agreed as she goes upstairs to get change to her school uniform.

When Rukia reached her school which is Karakura High she noticed that her best friend, Orihime Inoue is waiting for her at the entrance of the school gate.

"Ukitake-san" Inoue yelled as she runs towards Rukia.

Orihime Inoue has been Rukia's best friend since childhood. She has a long orange hair that shines under the sun and a bright smile that brings men under her spell. Orihime is known around the school for her beauty and good personality which caught almost all of the men's population desire to become one of her boyfriend. So basically, Orihime is a one the most popular students in Karakura High but even though she's popular she still doesn't want to join the popular group because she enjoys her time with Rukia.

"Orihime how many times do I have to tell you that you can drop the formalities and just call me Rukia" Rukia said as she returned the hug.

"Ehhh sorry_Rukia_ I just can't help calling you Ukitake-san it become natural to me." Orihime said as she released Rukia blushing. "But I promise from now on I will stop calling you Ukitake-san and I will just call you Rukia…" She said with a determined look on her face. I promise, now let's do the pinky swear so that I will not forget it" Inoue said while getting Rukia's hand for a pinky swear.

When Orihime's pinky finger is attached from Rukia's pinky finger, Inoue started her promise _ceremony._

"I, Inoue Orihime will drop the Ukitake and just call this girl Rukia because we made a pinky swear today and pinky swear is a promise ceremony" Orihime said while Rukia just smiled at her best friend's pinky swear and her childishness. Rukia cares and loves her best friend, she will do anything to help her best friend and she will do anything to make her happy. When the promise ceremony is done they started walking towards their classroom.

"Rukia did you know that we will have a new student today?" Orihime asked while opening the door to their classroom.

"Do you know his or her name?" Rukia asked as she walks towards her chair which is at the back. She is seated beside Inoue but there is a vacant seat beside her.

"Uhhh I don't know the name but I know that it's a male" Inoue said while sitting to her seat.

"Ohhh okay thanks for the update, Orihime" Rukia said. Rukia is a bit outdated with news around the school because she doesn't care for the rumors much. Besides the student council and teachers, the person she only trust in terms of news is Orihime and Orihime get them from her suitors which they always want to have a conversation with Orihime.

"No problem Rukia" Inoue replied.

They waited for the class to start. When Ochi-sensei opened the door students immediately went to their seats.

"Okay class we have a new student!" Ochi-sensei said. "Come in now" She continued then the door opened and revealed a handsome white haired boy with green eyes. He's a bit short but almost all the girls got interested in him.

"Okay class this is Hitsugaya Toushiro and he's new here in town so be kind to him" Ochi-sensei introduced the white haired boy.

"Hi I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro and nice to meet you all." He said with a bored look into his handsome face. Almost all of the girls blush because Toushiro is looking around as if he is someone so some girls thought that he is interested in one of them.

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun, you can seat beside Ukitake-san." Ochi-sensei said while pointing at the direction of the raven haired girl. Toushiro's eyes immediately widen slightly but no one noticed it.

Toushiro nodded then walked toward the raven haired girl. When he saw the raven haired clearly he immediately hugged her and Rukia blushed in this action.

"Ummm… nice to meet you too Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia said while trying to free from the hug of Toushiro.

Toushiro realized that he hugged her so he immediately let go of her then sat down beside her.

Some students murmured to each other then Ochi-sensei interrupted them.

"Okay class stop the murmuring thing" She said to the class then focused her attention to Toushiro "it's just you're greeting right, Hitsugaya-kun?" Ochi-sensei said while Toushiro just nodded.

When they started the class Rukia can feel that someone is staring at her so she can't concentrate in the lesson but she don't know who's looking at her because every time she will look to her surroundings she can't caught the person who is looking at her.

_**Lunch time**_

Rukia and Orihime is packing their things to go to the cafeteria so that they can eat lunch there when suddenly, Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder so she immediately turned around to see who tapped her shoulder. She saw the new student looking at her.

"Ummm is there something wrong Hitsugaya-kun?" Rukia asked as she felt Hitsugaya got tensed.

"Ummm… I would just like to ask if you can accompany me to tour around the school" Toushiro asked nervously.

"Okay but can my best friend come too?" Rukia asked.

"Of course." Toushiro agreed as he nodded his head.

"Okay why don't you join us Hitsugaya-kun."

"Okay." Hitsugaya said then Rukia told her best friend that Toushiro will be joining to their group.

When they reached the cafeteria Toushiro saw an orange haired teen waving his hand to their direction then he saw Rukia and Inoue waved back at him. The boy is taller than them and has a handsome face.

"Ichigo." Rukia shouted while the said man ran towards them.

"Hey midget" Ichigo said while patting Rukia's head then she turned his attention to Inoue "Hi Inoue" he greeted Inoue not releasing his hand to the head of Rukia.

Rukia got irritated that Ichigo is still patting her head so she shoved his hand away from her head

"Strawberry don't let your hand stay on my head because your hand is so heavy" Rukia yelled

"Ohhh sorry midget I didn't know that it will make you even smaller because the weight of my hand will…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence because Rukia kicked his stomach.

"What are you saying strawberry?" Rukia asked smiling evilly down at the suffering boy.

"Ugh! Not…nothing" Ichigo said while touching the abused stomach.

"Good." Rukia smirked then turned her attention to Toushiro "Sorry about that" She apologized. "He's Kurosaki Ichigo by the way." Rukia introduced the orange haired kid to the white haired. Toushiro just nodded then Rukia turned her attention to Ichigo "Ichigo this is Hitsugaya Toushiro" Rukia introduced.

When their eyes met they immediately glared at each other.

**Kya~~~ that's my Chapter 2 nyahaha I'm still looking for beta Readers**

**I update so fast lol because I noticed that I need to update this fast before I will lose my motivation lol**

**Please Review guys!**

**-Estelise**

**Edited: 19****th**** of August 2012**


	3. Chapter 3: Give up?

Kyaaa~~~ Gomen for the late update ***sigh***. Check out for my other story, **Band:shinigamis**. It has some **HitsuRuki** in it ^^.

**Warning:** Some OOC and grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

_**Previously~~~**_

_Rukia got irritated that Ichigo is still patting her head so she shoved his hand away from her head_

_"Strawberry don't let your hand stay on my head because your hand is so heavy" Rukia yelled_

_"Ohhh sorry midget I didn't know that it will make you even smaller because the weight of my hand will…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence because Rukia kicked his stomach._

_"What are you saying strawberry?" Rukia asked smiling evilly down at the suffering boy._

_"Ugh! Not…nothing" Ichigo said while touching the abused stomach._

_"Good." Rukia smirked then turned her attention to Toushiro "Sorry about that" She apologized. "He's Kurosaki Ichigo by the way." Rukia introduced the orange haired kid to the white haired. Toushiro just nodded then Rukia turned her attention to Ichigo "Ichigo this is Hitsugaya Toushiro" Rukia introduced._

_When their eyes met they immediately glared at each other._

_**End of previosly~~~**_

**Chapter 3: Give up?**

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya." Ichigo said with an unfriendly tone laced in them. Nevertheless, He raised his right hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya replied receiving the handshake with his right hand. They keep on glaring each other which Rukia and Orihime noticed so Rukia tried to lessen the dark atmosphere building around them.

"Uhhhmmm… Ichigo, Hitsugaya-kun will join us because I will tour him around the school." Rukia informed Ichigo. They stopped their handshaking and turned their attention to Rukia.

"Whatever midget, let's go and find a place to sit." Ichigo said rudely which he earned a punch from Rukia in the stomach.

"Don't call me midget, Strawberry." Rukia grabbed the hand of Ichigo and dragged him towards one of the tables of the cafeteria. Toushiro looked at Inoue worriedly. Inoue just smiled at him reassuring it's just a natural scene to them so Toushiro just nodded indicating that he understands it. Toushiro and Inoue followed silently behind Rukia and Ichigo.

When they reached the table, Rukia is beside Inoue and in front of her is Toushiro so beside Toushiro is Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know how the seating arrangement changed because he usually sits in front of Rukia but now, Toushiro is in his spot. He just let it go because he knows that he is just new _'I'm going to let this pass for now'_ Ichigo thought while starting to eat his food.

They started eating silently which Ichigo found it awkward because he and Rukia usually bicker so he tried to start a conversation.

"Rukia did you find your cat?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I'm still looking for him."Rukia replied coolly not looking at Ichigo.

"It's been two weeks Rukia." Ichigo hesitated at first but continued "I think you should give up." Ichigo finally said which Inoue gasped when she heard it.

"Why would I give up?" Rukia asked angrily turning her full attention to Ichigo.

"Because you've been looking for that cat for two weeks and you don't have a single information about his whereabouts." Ichigo said in an angry tone.

"Uhhh… Kurosaki-kun, Rukia…" Inoue tried to calm them down but failed because Rukia stood up and grabbed Toushiro's hand.

"Let's go Hitsugaya-kun, I've lost my appetite here." Rukia said while dragging Toushiro outside the cafeteria. Rukia left Inoue because it will be totally rude if she will also drag Inoue, it will leave Ichigo alone in the cafeteria. Inoue understand that Rukia is trying to be nice to Ichigo so she understand why she dragged Toushiro instead of her.

Ichigo just watched the raven haired midget drag the other midget. Ichigo doesn't understand why Rukia dragged Toushiro instead of Inoue _'Do they have a relationship or something?'_ Ichigo thought which he find it annoying to think of that conclusion.

Rukia is still dragging Toushiro even though they are now outside the cafeteria. Rukia is still mad at Ichigo that she didn't even notice that she was dragging Toushiro.

"Ru… Kuchiki?" Toushiro interrupted her thoughts which she stopped when she heard that Toushiro called her. She noticed that she is still holding his hand so she blushed and let go of his hand.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia bowed deeply saying her sincere apologies.

"Are you still hungry? I will treat you to make up to you." Rukia continued while Toushiro smirked at this.

"Are you sure that you will treat me?" Toushiro asked which earned a look from Rukia.

"Ye..Yeah… Uhmmm… I mean I will not suggest it if I'm not going to do it." Rukia stuttered.

"Even though it is not today?" Toushiro asked again which Rukia sweatdropped at this but nodded because it will be rude to say 'no' to a new student.

"Okay. Saturday. 8:00 am, at the park." Toushiro said while walking away from Rukia. Rukia just stood there dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Rukia asked herself looking at the retreating form of Toushiro. She still stood there until the bell rang indicating that the lunch break is over.

"Wah! I have to go now to my class!" Rukia said running quickly towards her classroom.

"Wait! I forgot to tour Hitsugaya-kun!" She stopped for a moment to think that she didn't have the time to tour Hitsugaya but when she saw her wristwatch she immediately ran again towards her classroom.

Kyaaa~~~ that's my Chapter 3…

Thanks to the following:

Alinda Arch: Thanks for the review…lol You have a cute cat ne?

XLightningX :Thanks for the review ^^

murasaki ice rain: Thanks for the criticism I really appreciate it ^^. I'm going to change it later ^^.

StarPrincess999 : Thanks for the review n_n.

ShyWaterAngel: Thanks for the review n_n. Your review made me smile.

**Please vote in the poll so I will know which one will I update next n_n**

**Please review guys n_n**

**-Estelise**

**Edited: 19****th**** of August 2012**


End file.
